macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's Clues
Blue is the protagonist of Blue's Clues. ''Blue is a playful and energetic female puppy with light blue fur and dark blue spots. She cannot talk but communicates with her owners, Steve and Joe, through barks that they interpret based on her tone and expression. In each episode, she plays a game called Blue's Clues, in which she leaves three blue paw print clues for the host and viewers to find in order to answer a question. She has the ability to enter storybooks and picture frames by "skidooing" into them with a special dance routine. In the sixth season, she is granted a magic playroom called Blue's Room in which she can interact with the viewer and a cast of live-action puppet characters. She is voiced by Traci Paige Johnson, one of the series' creators. Johnson was cast as the character's voice because out of the crew, she was able to sound the most like a dog. History with the Macy's Parade The beloved preschool puppy made her Parade debut in 1999, as the second Nickelodeon character to take shape as a giant helium balloon. The design of the balloon is generic, with Blue holding out her paw with the iconic "Blue's Clues" stamp. Blue's Clues also entered a float into the parade the same year, which featured the show's signature "Thinking Chair" near the back, surrounded by the show's characters, such as Steve (1999-2001), Joe (2002), Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Shovel, Pail, Slippery Soap, Periwinkle, and Tickety Tock. The float also featured leaves decorated throughout the float. The balloon and float duo made 4 appearances and were both retired after the 2002 Parade. Despite this, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper were on display in the former Macy's Parade Studio in Hoboken. The current whereabouts of these figures remain unknown as of today. After 17 years of absence, Blue skidooed back to the Parade lineup in 2019, as means of promotion for her new revival series, ''Blue's Clues & You! The brand-new float that showcased a 22-foot tall Blue taking the form of a giant inflatable, inspired by the look and feel of the new series. Covered in 13 pounds of glitter, Blue shone down the Parade route as she greeted fans of all ages. Making an appearance alongside Blue was the new live-action host of Blue's Clues & You! Joshua Dela Cruz. Music *Blue's Clues Music (1999-2000) *The Whistler and His Dog (Milton Delugg Version) (2001) *Blue's Clues Theme (Joe) (2002) Gallery Gallery: Blue Defect At 2019 Press Day, as well as the 2019 parade, Blue's left ear was slightly bent. Trivia In the 2006 documentary Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue, a small segment of it is dedicated to the Blue parade balloon and Blue's Clues float.Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Floats Category:1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Retired Floats Category:1990s Balloons Category:1990s Floats Category:2010s Falloons Category:Female Balloons Category:Female Falloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:TV Characters Category:Current Falloons Category:Falloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Nickelodeon Floats Category:Nickelodeon Balloons